Chloe and Sam
by supernaturalsmallville
Summary: Summary:Dean and Sam have to go to Smallville to kill a demon on their dad's demand but it just happens that Sam and Chloe know each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Sam and Chloe**

**Author:supernaturalsmallville**

**Rating:PG-13**  
**Classification:Smallville/Supernatural crossover;Chloe/Sam romance**

**Spoilers: **Season 5 Smallville;Season 1 Supernatural-ROUTE 66

**Summary:Dean and Sam have to go to Smallville to kill a demon on their dad's demand but it just happens that Sam and Chloe know each other.**

_Chapter 1_

Sam and Dean were on the road and Sam was driving because even though Dean didn't want to admit it he was sad after saying goodbye to Cassie.

"You know it's ok to be sad", Sam told his big brother." "Look little brother stop being such a girlie I'm not sad ok",Dean said.'' Geez ok".Then Dean's cell rang,"Hello, DAD, what--oh--ok--yes sir." "What did Dad want, Dean" when he didn't respond he smacked him on the head."Ow you moron, Dad said that we need to go to Smallville, ok"."Why" "I don't know Sam ok he just said to go to Smallville then he'll call us." Why do always have to be daddy's little soldier, Dean."

When Sam saw Dean's hurt face he immediately regretted saying that. "I'm sorry Dean", "It's ok just step on it I want to get there fast. During the whole way none of them talked, Dean slept. Sam gently shook Dean's shoulder and said, "Get up we're here, DEAN", "Damn, this place is small", "Don't be so mean Dean, look let's go to the coffee shop, The Talon, and we wait until dad calls ok."

So the boys walked up to the counter to order their coffee and meanwhile the worker, a tall,pretty,curly brunette talked to a tall,handsome,dark haired guy and to a tall,pretty,brunette who were holding hands.

"Lana, smallville do you have to do that in private" "Why, Lois jealous, Lana told her. "Of you and Clark never he's so annoying, ugly, and did I mention annoying." "Gee, thanks, Lois", Clark said sarcastically. Sam and Dean just looked at each other confused until Lois said smiling, "What can I get you guys" "Uh, umm just two black coffees", Dean said staring amazed by her beauty. "Ok,coming right up" "Her you go".

Just then a pretty, petite, and blonde walked smiling she said "Hey Clark, Lana, Lois", Lana and Clark said, "Hey Chloe" and Lois said "Hey, little cuz." Sam whispered "Chloe".

Hearing this Dean said "You know her, man is she hot." "No, look let's just go sit down ok." But before they could go sit down Chloe noticed them and said, "Sam is that you." Lois, Clark, Lana and Dean stared at them. Sam looked at her and whispered "shit" and then said "Yeah it's me how have been Chloe", and hugged her.

**Please review it's my first story written I hope you like it. If you like I'll continue if not I'll will not. :) Stay tuned why Sam says he doesn't know her what's their past.**

**PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam and Chloe parted from the hug and she said "good and you, I thought you

would be in Stanford so who's he?" "Oh, this is my big brother Dean." Dean and

Chloe shook hands and they both said nice to meet you.

Then Chloe turned to Dean and Sam and said "Well these are my friends Clark and Lana and this is my cousin, Lois. Then Lois said "how do you guys know each other" then Dean said "yeah I'm wondering how my geek brother met a beautiful girl."

Chloe smiled at Dean then said "Well I met Sam about year ago in senior year when my friend, Jimmy Olsen, invited me to go visit him to Stanford and after a few days after I was their Jimmy dragged me to the library with him and asked to go get several books because he had a big paper due so as I was walking with the big book stack I bumped into Sam and then after a few days I saw him again when I went to the coffee shop with Jimmy and he was there and then we all hanged out then Jimmy suggested we go to a club and we did go and we had a great time but I ended up staying there the three weeks of Christmas vacation since then we have both e-mailed each other sometimes."

Just then Dean's cell phone rang and he went the bathroom to answer it meanwhile Lana and Clark excused themselves saying that he had to take Lana back to MET U in Metropolis and Lois had to attend customers leaving both Chloe and Sam alone.

"So, Chloe began, how's Jessica." "Um she died a couple months ago in a fire accident," Sam said sadly. "Oh, I am so sorry I didn't know" It's ok like you said you didn't know" Sam told her causing her to smile a little.

Chloe's cell rang and she answered it "Hello—yeah—I'll be there in like two hours –

ok—bye." "Sorry I have to go the Planet in Metropolis" "So you made it to the

Planet congratulations" "Thanks".

Just then Dean came back and told Sam they had to go a hotel. "Well I better go it was really nice seeing you again Sam and nice meeting you Dean –Bye Lois" "Bye cuz."

She then got on her red bug and on the way to the Planet she started crying remembering the past noticing the only two men had broken her heart. Meanwhile on the way to a motel Sam was also remembering the past while Dean was rocking to Metallica.

**Well this is the second chapter HOPE you enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEADS   **

**THANKS**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Sam and Dean got to a motel; Dean of course went to rent a room with a fake credit card meanwhile Sam sat in the car waiting for Dean and thinking about that time he broke Chloe's heart.

_Flashback_

_It was two days before Chloe went back to Smallville and Sam had asked her to_

_meet him at his apartment he shared with Jessica (only Chloe didn't know that). _

_He felt so horrible for what he was about to do; he was so disappointed and was _

_thinking about what to do say; that he jumped when the doorbell rang. He went to answer it and put on a fake smile. _

"_Hey Chloe come in" "Ok, so what did you have to tell me that couldn't wait", Chloe asked curiously? "Look Chloe, Sam began, these past three weeks have been great but, oh god I don't know how to say this, the truth is that I have a girlfriend her name is Jessica and she's coming back in two days from visiting her family's am so sorry Chloe this is the first time I've done this and I feel horrible."_

_Chloe started crying and slapped Sam with all her strength and said "God you're such a bastard how could you do this to me?_

"_Look Chloe, Sam began, you have no idea how I feel; I feel like a total ass hole because I never thought I would do this._

"_So I'm supposed to forgive you just because you realized you made a mistake and feel sorry while I feel cheap and unwanted."_

"_God Chlo I…, Chloe interrupted "Don't Chlo me you know Sam you're the second to hurt me."_

"_Chloe you know since the first day I met you I knew there was something special about you and I started having feelings about you since we first slept together."_

_Chloe still crying said, "You know Sam I'm just going to leave and I really hope that you and Jessica are very happy together."_

_Sam had a few tears in his eyes as she reached for the door and called, "Please Chloe I hope that in your heart I hope you can forgive me."_

_Chloe just nodded and she opened the door and ran out._

Sam was kicked out of his thoughts as Dean snapped his fingers at him and said "Man are you ok tell me your not having another "Anthony Michael Hall" episode are you?"

Sam snapped "No just leave me alone and let's get inside the motel" and walked into the motel with Dean behind him muttering "Geez, Sam is it that time of month yet."

Then Sam laid down on the bed and Dean sat on his bed then Sam asked, "Well are you going to tell me what Dad wanted?"

"You know Sammy not till you tell me why you're being such a bitch and if it has anything to with the hot blonde, Chloe?"

"Fine"

Moments later

"Wow" was all Dean could say.

"I never thought you do that; is that why you get so pissed off when I "use" all those girls?"

"Yeah, you know till this day I still feel guilty even though she sent me that e-mail a long time ago saying she forgave me."

"You know Sam why don't you rest and I'll tell what dad said tomorrow."

They both got into their beds and Dean off the lamp.

"Dean, Sam called out—Yeah—thanks for everything—yeah, yeah stop with all the chick flicks—Sam just chuckled sadly.

"Good night, Dean."

"Night, Dean muffled.

Sam let a small tear fall as he remembered Jessica an thought how he never told her and about Chloe but decided that after talking to Dean about their Dad he would go to Metropolis to the Planet to talk to Chloe. Then sleep over took Sam.

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY**

**P.S. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW: ) : ): ): ): )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After Chloe got to the Daily Planet, Editor Kahn assigned her a story where blonde women were disappearing. Since she wanted to forget about Sam she really got into the case and researched all she could that she even feel the person behind her until the person tapped her shoulder.

"Ahh", "Sam what the hell are you doing here"

"Look, I'm sorry to bother but we have to talk"

"Look, Chloe began, I really don't have time to talk to you right now and besides I really don't want to talk to you, alright."

"Please, Chloe I really have to talk to you; I feel so bad because of what I did to you. I have really changed I can't stand it when my brother uses women.

"Ok, I get it you changed but I'm really busy right now"

"Look I'll leave but you have to talk to me, please call my cell when your ready to talk," Sam told Chloe.

Chloe really felt bad for treating Sam that way but she felt that she really wasn't ready to talk to him. She was so caught up in Sam and the case that she didn't see the shadow staring at her.

After Sam arrived back at Smallville Inn he found Dean using the laptop.

"Hey, how did it go, geek boy."

"Shut up, Dean I'm not in a mood."

"I can tell but you don't have to be a bitch"

"Shut up, bastard. Anyways what did Dad tell you; what does he want us to hunt now."

"About a month ago, pretty blondes have gone missing and the sheriff hasn't found any bodies missing and those girls are either from Smallville or Metropolis."

All of the sudden Sam got his head and clutched it and Dean ran to his side and held him until the pain went away.

"Sammy are you ok, what was your vision about?"

_Sam's Vision_

_Night time. Chloe in the Talon in Lois apartment something grabbing her. She's screaming for Clark to help her and she disappears._

"I have to go to the Planet and check up on Chloe and stay with her."

"Dude I don't think she wants you there", Dean started.

"I don't care, I'm going to protect and not let anything happen to her, unlike Jessica who I couldn't protect", Sam said almost crying.

"Fine, I understand you go protect Chloe and I'll do research and go talk to the sheriff."

"Thanks a lot, Dean"

"Yeah, yeah just don't go all girly on me and nothing better happen to my baby", and Dean handed him the keys.

So Sam got into the impala on his way to the Daily Planet and couldn't wait to get there and make sure Chloe was ok and to talk to her.

In reality Dean was happy Sam was getting over the death of Jessica and not blaming himself that much. He really hoped Sam and Chloe really worked out everything and for them to be together and for Sam to finally be happy.

Well this is the fourth chapter I'm really sorry it took me so much but I really didn't know if to continue it.

Thank you for all of you guys who reviewed I really appreciate it.

I really hope you guys like it.

COMING UP NEXT: Chloe and Sam talk and you'll see if Chloe gets kidnapped by the shadow or not. Also, you'll find out what the shadow really is.

SO PLEASE REVIEW:D :D


End file.
